


For Love

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things we do...</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Love

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place post Season 4 during a visit to Earth. Jonathan and Malcolm have an established relationship; this is Malcolm's voice.

 

I have to smile as I watch Jonathan taking off his shoes and rolling up his trouser legs. He’s as eager as a child to go wading in the surf that’s wetting the deserted beach as the tide comes in. 

As eager as _most_ children, that is. I was never one of them. My sister was… but she grew up to be a marine biologist. I was always content to watch from a safely dry part of the beach – dutifully admiring any small creatures she brought back to show me. 

But this is Jon… I begin to untie my shoes.

 


End file.
